The present invention pertains to a firearm which fires an electrically ignited cartridge, including circuitry for firing the cartridge and for providing enhanced security and safety of operation.
Firearms or xe2x80x9cgunsxe2x80x9d, such as handguns, rifles and shotguns, for example, have been extensively developed. However, substantially all firearms of the type mentioned above have been developed as primarily mechanical devices with regard to the configuration of the cartridge or shell and means for firing same, the trigger, the gun firing mechanism, features to prevent unwanted use of the gun and features providing safety in use. Mechanically actuated firearms have certain disadvantages with respect to reliability in operation and the ability to defeat or ignore security and safety devices which would prevent unwanted use or accidental discharge of the gun.
Still further, in the art of carriable firearms, in particular, a longstanding problem with mechanically actuated guns is the weight of the gun due to the complexity of the firing mechanism and the fact that substantially all guns have been fabricated substantially of metal components.
However, with the development of electrically ignitable cartridges, including those in accordance with my inventions, there has been an opportunity to provide an electrically operated firearm comprising either a handgun or long gun which provides several advantages in the art of firearms. It is to this end that the present invention has been developed.
The present invention provides an electrically operated firearm or gun.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a firearm, such as a handgun, rifle or shotgun, is provided which may be of a conventional caliber or gauge, and which utilizes an electrically fired cartridge ignited by an electric circuit disposed on the firearm and operably associated with a trigger mechanism.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention an electrically operated firearm is provided which is operable to fire an electrically ignited cartridge which is similar in some respects to conventional cartridges. The firearm or gun, is similar in some respect to conventional guns or weapons, other than being adapted for firing the electrically ignited cartridge and including suitable electrical circuitry for achieving same. In this way persons familiar with conventional firearms may easily become familiar with and operate a gun in accordance with the present invention.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention an electrically operated gun is provided which includes means to prevent unwanted firing or discharge and to minimize accidental discharge. With regard to the first mentioned feature, the gun is provided with a unique electrical circuit which requires the input of a digital code signal to the circuit in order to cause the gun to be xe2x80x9carmedxe2x80x9d and ready for firing upon proper handling thereof. With regard to the second mentioned feature, the gun requires that it be suitably grasped for use in the firing position before the trigger will be operable.
In particular, in regard to the first mentioned security feature a digital keypad is provided on the handle or grip portion of the gun which requires inputting a multi-digit code to xe2x80x9cunlockxe2x80x9d the gun for use. With regard to the second mentioned feature, a suitable array of detector or sensor devices mounted on the grip or handle portion of the firearm detects proper gripping or holding of the firearm to cause the trigger to be operable to fire an electrically ignited cartridge.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention an electrically operated gun is provided which includes a unique combination of features including the overall construction of the gun itself, the use of an electrical circuit and an electrically ignited cartridge to cause the gun to fire a projectile or bullet. The gun is otherwise generally conventional in appearance and operating characteristics to minimize training and familiarization requirements for new users.
Those skilled in the art will further appreciate the above-mentioned features and advantages of the present invention together with other important aspects thereof upon reading the detailed description which follows in conjunction with the drawing.